


6x06: Like A Family

by nightbirdrises



Series: S6 Reaction Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions are like a family. Kurt and Blaine are maybe a little bit more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6x06: Like A Family

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this and other reaction fics are found [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/reaction-fic).

"So where’s your man?"

Blaine blinks; he’d thought he was alone in the kitchen, but it seems as though Kitty has slipped in under his radar. “He, uh, he didn’t think he’d feel comfortable here with all the New Directions people. Too much history, you know?”

"Not  _that_  man,” Kitty says, rolling her eyes. “Like I care about that oversized naked mole rat of a bear cub.” Blaine sighs, deciding against reprimanding her. He may be a teacher of sorts now, but they were once - and still are, in a sense - teammates. “I’m talking about your elven ex-beau.”

"Key word being ‘ex?’"

"Please." Kitty leans against the counter and smiles at him. "Maybe you think you’re fooling everyone, but you can’t fool me. Do you really expect me to believe that you don’t care about him anymore? You spent half your senior year either pining after the guy or getting it on with him in a hotel room."

"Of course I care about him," Blaine says with a scoff, turning away. "We have something special."

"Present tense," Kitty says. She points to the half-full bottle of sparkling cider. "Want to help me finish that off?"

Blaine nods and gets two clean wine glasses from the cupboard. “Yeah, present tense. Our friendship is - what?” Blaine asks when Kitty snorts, shaking her head at the ground.

"Nothing." She takes her glass from Blaine with a nod after he fills them both, still confused. "You haven’t answered my question, Bilbo."

"Kurt, who is not ‘my man,’" Blaine says with air quotes, "is with Emma and Daniel. He wanted to see the nursery."

"Has he said anything to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary… why? Do you know something I don’t?"

"Everyone in this place knows something you don’t," Kitty says, sipping at her sparkling cider. "Even the newbies. I took the liberty of filling them in on your sad little saga."

"What do you know?" Blaine asks, pressing.

"That you’re still in love with each other," Kitty says matter-of-factly. "Just face it, even God from Heaven above can see the hearts in your eyes."

"I… okay, let’s say that’s true," Blaine says slowly, not missing (or protesting) the way that Kitty smiles knowingly. "I still have Dave to consider."

"Fair enough. By the way, how is that going?" Kitty asks too-sweetly; Blaine briefly and irrationally wonders if she might actually be spying on him from the way she seems to know exactly what he’s about to say.

"It’s been better," he admits grudgingly. "Every relationship has ups and downs."

"Something happened with you two at the Invitationals, didn’t it? You and Kurt."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were trapped in a fake elevator together because Sue can’t get the hint that we’re not her pawns," Blaine says after a moment, taken aback at Kitty’s usage of Kurt’s actual name. She nods, finishing off her sparkling cider. "It was totally inappropriate of her."

"Uh-huh. What I want to know is whether your problems with Man-Boy started about the time that that happened."

"I don’t, I, just because we had to—" Blaine stops himself, remembering his agreement with Kurt (modified from "this means nothing" the following day): the kiss never happened, as far as telling other people about their ordeal. "If they did, it’s not because of that. Specifically."

"But…"

"But nothing, Kitty. I’m sorry, I just, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. This party isn’t about me, it’s about Brittany and Santana."

"Fine. But just so you know, this party is about family," Kitty says, turning her back as she begins heading to the living room, from which conversation and laughter can be heard. "Can you see Yogi being part of your family? Just think about it," she adds before Blaine can respond.

He downs the rest of his glass of sparkling cider in a single shot. It’s not alcoholic (he had to consider the new kids when he brought it) but there’s still a strange sort of relief in the action of it, a clearing of his head.

"Where’s Blaine? Is he hiding from everyone? What do you think, Danny?"

"In the kitchen," Blaine calls out. Kurt rounds the corner into view, holding Daniel on his hip.

"There he is," Kurt says in that same sweet voice reserved for puppies and babies. "Remember Blaine?" Daniel grins and points excitedly at Blaine. "Yes, we like Blaine, he’s nice and doesn’t give us weird names like Auntie ‘Tana."

"Auntie ‘Tana?" Blaine asks, an eyebrow raised.

"It makes her sound less menacing. Although, she is  _much_  better around kids than I expected.” Kurt smiles. “But in all seriousness, why are you in here by yourself?”

"Oh, I was… getting a drink," Blaine says evasively. He knows how much Kurt dislikes this recent practice of scheming to get them back together, so it’s probably best for him not to get irritated with one of the members of his show choir. "Non-alcoholic, I swear."

"Ah, I see," Kurt says. "Needed a break?" Blaine nods, watching Kurt adjust Daniel on his hip with a grunt. He can’t quite put into words what the sight is doing to him, but it’s definitely doing  _something_. “I think I might need a break from holding the little guy. He’s heavier than he looks.”

"Let me," Blaine says, reaching to help. The exchange happens surprisingly smoothly, and he takes the opportunity to ruffle Daniel’s ginger hair. "He’s adorable, isn’t he?"

"Yeah, you are," Kurt says, staring at him and Daniel with a soft, slightly unfocused expression. He comes back to himself the next second, eyes wide. "And Daniel is, too. That’s what I meant."

"Aw, you think I’m adorable," Blaine says, grinning as Kurt’s cheeks redden and he shakes his head.

"I always do, but the baby has you beat, I’m sorry." Daniel coos and Kurt sighs, giving the both of them an odd half-smile.

"What’s up?" Blaine asks, brows furrowed. "You seem… I don’t know. Melancholy."

"I don’t think melancholy is the right word," Kurt says. He doesn’t elaborate, so Blaine doesn’t ask further. Instead, he offers Kurt the rest of the sparkling cider, which he accepts gratefully. While he pours himself a glass, Kurt asks, in an overly nonchalant manner, "We’re not…  _just_  friends, are we?”

"Uh, I, well," Blaine stammers, unsure of what Kurt’s getting at. "I don’t—"

"I don’t mean in a romantic sense," Kurt explains, avoiding his gaze. "I mean, we’re still like family, right?"

"Of course." Blaine steps closer to Kurt when Daniel reaches for him, preparing to hand the child over. But Kurt just holds his hand out to Daniel so that he can grab at his fingers and play with them, apparently very interested in the way hands work.

"I’m calling it; he’s going to be a pianist," Kurt says.

"I don’t know, I think he might prefer guitar," Blaine says, looking at Kurt looking at Daniel. For all the times Kurt has complained about children crying loudly on the train or at the mall, Blaine knows perfectly well just how much he wants one of his own - it’s in his eyes and every soft detail of his expression. He wants a family someday. So does Blaine.

Somehow, he can’t see that happening with Dave, no matter how much he’d like for things to be that easy.

Kurt had asked if they’re still “like family,” and Blaine thinks they are, of course, because they’re both former members of the New Directions (which is the family they’re celebrating tonight), and they were each other’s first love in a big way. But there’s a difference between being  _like_  family and being, plain and simple,  _a_  family.

Blaine’s pretty sure he and Kurt aren’t just  _like_  family. That something he’d been feeling earlier, that’s what this is, and it’s not something he’s going to feel with Dave.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asks, breaking through his thoughts. "You look like you’re spacing out a little bit."

"Oh, sorry, I’m fine," Blaine says, smiling. "Just thinking."

"Ooh, thinking. One of those necessary evils."

"Yeah, well. It’s nice sometimes. For instance, I think you’re going to be an amazing dad someday."

Kurt ducks his head, hiding his smile. “I think you’re very sweet.” A beep interrupts the moment; Kurt digs his phone out of his pocket, glances at it, and gives Blaine an apologetic grimace. “It’s Walter. I’m sorry, I should call—”

"Don’t worry about it," Blaine says airily. "Go ahead. I’ll bond with Daniel."

"Okay." Kurt puts his phone up to his ear as he backs out of the room. "I’ll be right back, I promise."

Once he’s gone, his voice cheery as it disappears down the hall with him, Blaine sets Daniel on the table and sits in a chair in front of him. “What do  _you_  think, Danny?”

A giggle.

"I know, I know, I’m in a relationship. But I don’t think it’ll go anywhere. Maybe…"

A few incomprehensible (but cute) noises.

"You’re right, he’s in a relationship, too. That doesn’t mean I can’t… you know, be single again. Who knows, it could be good for me." Blaine frowns. "I don’t want to do that to Dave, though."

Daniel grins and puts his fingers in his mouth; Blaine gently pulls them back out.

"I’ve never had to break up with someone like this before. The other two times, things sort of just fell apart."

Daniel burbles noncommittally.

"I know, I need to buck up a bit. Courage and all that." Blaine smiles. "It’ll be better for both of us not to be stuck in a dead-end relationship. I think I just need a few days to prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself for what?" Kurt asks, returning to the kitchen. "You do realize you’re talking to a baby, right?"

"He’s a surprisingly good listener," Blaine says, standing up. "We were talking about Sectionals."

"Hey, don’t go giving away all your schemes to the son of your enemy," Kurt says playfully, winking. "Give them away to your best friend instead."

"Normally the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but you’re not getting a peep out of me tonight, Mr. Hummel," Blaine teases back with an ease he hasn’t felt in too long. Kurt sticks his tongue out and picks Daniel up again with a grunt.

"We should return him to his actual parents," he says ruefully. "Not that we’ve been acting like parents, I just—"

"No, we totally have. Look at us."

"…Okay, maybe a little bit." Kurt bites his lip like he has more to say, but Blaine saves him the trouble by gesturing to the living room.

"After you."

"You’re not going to look at my butt, are you?"

"No, no way," Blaine says, shaking his head. In truth, he really hadn’t been thinking about that. But now…

"It’s okay if you do," Kurt says with a familiarly wicked glint in his eyes, starting to walk out of the room. "Goodness knows it deserves an audience."

"Good point." Blaine doesn’t actually look at Kurt’s ass out of politeness (well, he  _does_ , but it’s just a 2-3 second glance) but he applauds just as Kurt clears the doorway. “Ten for ten, we have a winner.”

Kurt snorts his laughter and Blaine finally follows him out of the kitchen, ignoring the raised eyebrows and significant looks being passed around the room. Subtlety is clearly the last thing on anyone’s mind in here. Blaine decides he’s okay with it - it’s a family, and families can be intrusive, but at least they care.

The rest of the night goes by smoothly, although Blaine doesn’t find the opportunity to speak to Kurt alone again. Not that it matters - for now, there isn’t much more to say. He really feels like they’re part of a very large, somewhat dysfunctional family again, and that’s more important than anything else. Whatever the future will bring is something to think about another day.


End file.
